


Triwizard Tournament

by carolcbp



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Crossover, F/F, Finally Rated, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Not Rated...Yet, Slow Burn, Slytherin Pride, The Doctor Plays Quidditch, Triwizard Tournament, Wizard Wives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:10:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolcbp/pseuds/carolcbp
Summary: "The Triwizard Tournament, what a brilliant opportunity to skip class. Yaz sat impatiently while Dumbledore gave one of his speeches warning the students about a life threatening event sponsored by the school.  Nothing new really"Yaz is a Slytherin and the Doctor is from Beauxbatons. They meet during the Triwizard Tournament. What happens when everyone is paying attention to Harry Potter?





	1. September 1st

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea of a crossover between Doctor Who and Harry Potter for ages! Hope you enjoy it!

The Triwizard Tournament, what a brilliant opportunity to skip class. Yaz sat impatiently while Dumbledore gave one of his speeches warning the students about a life threatening event sponsored by the school.  Nothing new really. The only thing on the Slytherin girl’s mind was the close approaching buffet that made her mouth water every single year.  Sally sat right next to her, clearly bored.

“Hey, do you think he’ll take much longer? I haven’t eaten all day”, Yaz asked her friend while looking around the Great Hall. People seamed really interested in what the headmaster was saying.

“It’s the same thing every single year, for Merlin’s sake”, Sally sighed.  She obviously was not paying attention. “At least we’ll get some free time with this Triwizard thing…”

“You wanna participate?”

Sally choked on her gum and stared at the other girl in disbelief, “You’re kidding, right? I enjoy my life, thank you very much.”

“What about the glory? Don’t you want some?”

“I want not to fail at Potions this year. I don’t get why some people say Snape favours Slytherin students.  I mean, he does treat us like crap.”

“Damn right, fuck glory”, Yaz said, laughing lightly. She was on her sixth year at Hogwarts, just as Sally.

At that point, Dumbledore had already explained what the tournament was all about and was now introducing the foreign visitors. “…Now, please join me and welcome the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress Madame Maxime!”, loud claps were heard from all the tables.

The doors were swigged open. A group of beautiful girls entered the hall, causing the claps to double the volume.

“This is gonna be funny, I’ve heard some of this girls are half _Veelas._ Look at Malfoy, I think he’s about to faint!”, Sally whispered, clearly enjoying the sight of Malfoy almost falling from the bench. “That brat, he doesn’t have a chance with any of them…”, in her amusement, she didn’t notice Yaz in awe of the girls from Beauxbatons, just as pathetic as Malfoy, right next to her.

“You’re kidding me!”, she said, punching her friend in the arm.

“Ouch! That hurt!”, Yaz woke up from the trance.

“You were drooling, love”.

Yaz cleaned her chin, hoping no one apart from Sally saw that humiliating moment. Then, it was Durmstrang’s turn. The boys from that school were really impressive, but it was Sally’s expression that caught Yaz’s attention.

“Staring is rude, Sally”.

Sally cocked an eyebrow at her friend, “Said the one who was just staring at those girl’s bottoms.”

“That’s not fair. I heard they are half _Veela_ ”

“ _I_ told you that!”

When the introductions were finally over, the foreign students took their places amongst the Hogwarts ones.  The Slytherin girlfriends exchanged looks as a red haired girl from Beauxbatons sat across them.

“Hi, I’m Amy!”

“Hey, I’m Yaz and this is Sally”, Sally simply waved.

 “So, is it true that Harry Potter goes here?”, Amy said, ignoring the awkward introduction.

The girls exchanged looks once more.

“Yeah… He’s right there”, Sally pointed at the boy at the other table. Amy’s mouth fell open. “You know, he’s just an ordinary boy. Actually, he’s kind of annoying, with that cursed and suffering attitude…  He’s freaking famous and has more money than any of the teachers have ever earned.”

“Oh, that’s sad”, Amy replied, looking at the teachers table. “They should fight for better salaries. Oh! And who’s that?”, she cocked an eyebrow and pointed at a boy seating in the Hufflepuffs table.

“I think his name is Rory… Kind of a weird kid”, Yaz told her as a succulent buffet appeared in front of them. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

The three girls ate silently, not wanting to waste time chatting. Everything was delicious, especially the pumpkin ice cream that turned Yaz’s world upside down.

“This was the best meal I’ve had in a long time”, Amy closed her eyes while savoring the last piece of pie. “I’m in heaven”.

“Gon’t you girlx eat at Geauxgatonx?”, Yaz had a mouth full of cake.

“Kinda… Mostly everything is vegan or low carb…”

When Yaz managed to swallow the food she said, “Wow, I had no idea that was a thing in the wizard world.”

“Unfortunately, it is”, Amy answered with a sigh.

“Changing the subject, how come you go to Beauxbatons with that Scottish accent?”, Sally asked, slicing one more piece of the melting iced cake.

“I’m Scottish! But I moved to France right before starting school. For some reason my mom thinks Beauxbatons is the best wizarding school in the whole universe.”

“Well, you’re mom is wrong”, Yaz joked. They all got along right off the bat; Amy was an easy person to talk to, but the two other girls could sense her real interest was seating in another table. “Hey, are you excited about the tournament?”

“Yes, I am! It’s a once in a life time opportunity. Although I hope no one dies like the last time…”, said Amy.

“Die?!”, Yaz and Sally said at the same time.

Amy was about to answer when the food disappeared, meaning everyone was already full and ready for bed. Dumbledore welcomed the new students once more and then everyone stood up to live to their dorms. The three girls walked side by side to the door, where Amy would make her way to the carriage.  But as they were about to say their goodbyes, another girl approached the group; she had a short blonde hair and a silly smile.

“Amy! I was looking for you. Guess who’s your roommate?”, the girl pointed her thumb at herself, pleased.

“Thank Merlin I’m not with Fleur… Girls, this is the Doctor, she’s in the seventh year with me.”

“Hello!”, the Doctor gave them a wide smile.

“You really call yourself the Doctor?”, Yaz asked in a tone of confusion.

“Oi! What about you, you really call yourself… Oh, what’s your name again?”

“I’m Yasmin, but my friends call me Yaz.”

“And I’m Sally”

“Nice to meet our rivals, Yaz and Sally!”, the Doctor said overly excited.

 “We are hardly your rivals, we’re more of a passive audience”, said Yaz.

The Doctor crunched her nose. “You’re not gonna put your names in the goblet? Where’s the fun in that?”

“We’re too young and too disinterested”, Sally answered. “But I suppose you _are_ putting your names”

“Of course, I tend to be very good at winning”, said the Doctor. She was clearly not being cocky, she was just being a hundred percent honest.

“I bet you are”, as soon as the words came out of Yaz’s mouth, she felt herself blushing.

An awkward silence fell upon the four girls until Amy cleared her throat.

 “So… We better get going; Madame Maxime is very strict about punctuality”.

“Yeah, totally… So, we’ll see you tomorrow?”, Yaz asked both of them.

“I hope so”, the Doctor said.

Another awkward silence. The two foreign girls made their goodbyes and left through the front door.  Sally was staring amused at her friend.

“Did you just flirt with that weird girl?”

“I have no idea what you talking about”.

“Aham”, they were now heading to the dungeons.

***

The next morning, the Slytherin girls woke up early for their first class, Potions. That being said, their disappointment upon reading the schedule the previous night is comprehensible. Yaz was almost sleepwalking when both of them made their way to the Great Hall, in order to get something to eat.

As they passed the oak doors, they soon noticed a commotion in the surroundings. A large group of girls were gathered in the center of the hall, speaking as loudly as they could. Some of them were Hogwarts students, as it was possible to notice by their uniforms, but there were also many blue outfits among them, meaning they were from Beauxbatons.

“What the hell is going on?”, were the first words Yaz managed that morning.

 Sally stood on tiptoes to get a better view, since she was taller than her friend.

“Yaz, it’s Viktor Krum!”

The quidditch player was surrounded by dozens of girls, while attempting to sign autographs. Looking a bit closer, Sally cracked a wide smile.

“And that is Ron Weasley”, she said, pointing at the ginger boy who was struggling to get noticed.

They both laughed at what they considered quite pathetic, and headed to their table. The food was delicious as always. Yaz tasted what it seemed to be some sort of pancake, only they were piled up in a tower sixteen feet tall, with sugar being poured from a floating bowl. Sally took her chances with a chocolate pudding. As they ate, Amy appeared out of the blue and set across the table.

“Morning”, she said in a cranky voice. Noticing the looks she was receiving from the other side, she completed, “Hate mornings.”

“I thought Veelas didn’t get cranky”, Sally replied while passing a huge slice of green cake to the girl in blue.

“I’m not a Veela, some of us are related to them. Fleur definitely is…”, she rolled her eyes at the name.

“You don’t like her?”, Yaz asked.

“I don’t know, she’s just too… Too…”

“Perfect?”

“Exactly!”

They finished the food and left to the dungeons once more, preparing themselves for the judging looks they were about to get from the professor. Since the Slytherin girls were paired up with the Beauxbaton’s, Amy followed them, trying to learn her way around.

The walls suddenly turned into bare stone, and the air got colder, as they went down the stairs and into the classroom. Snape hadn’t arrived, which was a relief, no one dared to enter the room with him already there.

“This is kinda morbid, isn’t it?”, Amy asked, looking around. “I like it!”. The walls were covered with tiny bottles in mysterious colors and on top of one of the shelves there was a skull.

“Yeah, it has its own charm, you know?”, said Sally, also looking around.“You should see our Common Room, so much cooler.”

Amy and Sally found their way to an empty desk; Yaz sat right behind them, by herself. But not for long, since a blonde girl who had just arrived took the empty spot next to her.  The Doctor put her things on the desk and smiled at Yaz; her smile was sincere, not a fake morning smile. Since they were closer than they had been the previous night, Yaz could see the Doctor ’s eyes, a mixture of blue and green.

“Here we are again!”, the Doctor said. “What a nice room this is. Oh! A skull! Maybe I should get myself one… Very trendy, isn’t it?”

“Uhm… I don’t know…”

“Sorry, I’m babbling. I think I’m a bit nervous.”

“Why?”, laughed Yaz. That girl was the most weird being she had ever met.

 “ I’ve heard professor Snape is a monster. Is he as bad as people say he is?”, she whispered.

“You have no idea. But don’t worry, I’ve got you.”

“I’m not worried! I’m excited, love monsters!”

 “Oh… I…”, she stuttered, but was interrupted by a figure dressed in black who had just made his way to the front class.

“I want everybody quite. No voice should be heard but mine. Today, you’ll prepare one of the hardest potions there is, so I doubt very much any of you will be able to do it perfectly, especially with so many girls in class today.”

The sexist comment made the Doctor roll her eyes impatiently, which Yaz caught out of the corner of her eye.

“Amortentia, does anyone know what it is?”, Snape asked the class. The Doctor raised her right hand, along with some other Beauxbatons students, but the professor ignored each and every one of them. “I won’t be surprised if you fail this class. Amortentia, also known as Love Potion, causes the drinker to fall obsessively in love with the person who gave them the potion. Now, some of you might be considering this as a way out of your failed love lives, if that is the case, you just proved to be as stupid as you appear.”

The Doctor, who was sitting as straight as possible, bent a little to the right to whisper at Yaz’s ear, “He has some serious girl problems, I bet.”

Yaz had to choke back a laughter that was threatening to screw her over. Calmed down, the Slytherin girl realized Snape had ceased talking and everyone else had already opened their books, so she did the same. She sighed looking at the complicated instructions, knowing she was about to fail.

“Need some help?”, the Doctor asked, looking over her shoulder.

“I have no idea how to start”

“It’s your lucky day, just do what I do”

Yaz looked impressed by the other girl, “You’re good at Potions?”

“I’m a pro! Must have prepared this one a dozen times”

Hearing that, Yaz cocked an eyebrow, amused.

“Not like that!”, she half whispered, causing Snape to turn around in search of the noise. When he finally gave his back to them, she continued, “I don’t need Love Potions…  I mean, not that I’m good at dating… I just, I’m a seventh year student. I’ve already learned this last year, that’s all…”

Finishing the stuttered sentence, the Doctor was deep red, which made Yaz smile.

“I know, I was just messing with you”

The Doctor shocked face was immensely amusing.

“Just do what I do, ok?”, with that she put an end to the conversation.

The ingredients were all laid on their desk. With fast hands, the Doctor was now poring one by one in the cauldron, picking the best rose thorns, smashing the moonstone and stirring the mixture, all at the same time. Doing as she was told, Yaz followed the girl, not really understanding the steps.

“Why did you smash the moonstone?”

“It creates a larger contact surface”, she replied, focusing entirely on the liquid that was presenting a distinctive mother-of-pear sheen.

That girl new exactly what she was doing, to Yaz’s amazement. But the smell, the smell was what mesmerized her.

“What does it smell like?”, the Doctor was now looking at her face, curious.

Yaz closed her eyes and took a deep breath, “It smells like… My granny! Uhm… Fresh baked bread and… The ocean. Wow, this is brilliant!”, they were still whispering.

The Doctor looked quite smug, “Amortentia is famous for smelling like things you really love. For me, it smells like oak broomstick… Rain and… Bananas!”

 “Well, what do we have here?”, a deep voice interrupted them. “Who prepared this?”, Snape pointed at Yaz’s cauldron.

Yaz looked at him, not saying a word.

“At least we have one decent potion. Twenty points to Slytherin”, and walked away, just like that.

Sally turned around to look at her friend; they both were caught off guard by the professor’s words.

“I wasn’t expecting that!”, she whispered at Yaz.

“Me neither! I mean, I didn’t do shit, it was all the Doctor!”

“Don’t worry, I’m glad I helped”, the Doctor gave them her usual smile.

When the class was over, all the students stood up and cleaned their desks, lingering a bit longer to enjoy the pleasant smell that had spread throughout the room. Just as Yaz and Sally were about to leave, the Doctor turned around and called for them.

“Why don’t we meet at the Great Hall later? We were planning on putting our names in the goblet today.”

The two girlfriends exchanged looks and agreed. Next class was Divination, but maybe it wouldn’t be such a horrible day.


	2. The Giant Squid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malfoy is a prick, Quidditch, the Goblet of Fire and the Giant Squid.

“Bullshit”, Yaz said when overhearing some Ravenclaw girls talking. “Just ‘cause the most famous serial killer in the world is a Slytherin, doesn’t mean we all are!”, the girls jumped in scare as Yaz walked past them, furious.

“You know they were first years, right?”, Sally tried to keep up with her friend.

“I don’t care. I’m tired of people whispering behind our backs.”

“Me too, but they were just being stupid...”

“Don’t tell me!”

Tired of running after Yaz, Sally stopped and pulled her sleeve. "What’s gotten into you today?"

Yaz took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “Dunno… Guess I just woke up in a bad mood. Aren’t you tired of what people say about us?”

“About us?”, Sally knew where she was going.

“Slytherins! I mean, I know the history of our predecessors, but my parents are muggles, for Merlin’s sake! And the Gryffindors look at us as if we were Death Eaters or something.”

“Who cares about what they think?”

“I know, I know... I’m just sick of it”, Yaz rubbed her forehead, trying to calm down. “Sorry, all that homework must have messed with my head.”

“But you better do it, ‘cause I was gonna copy yours.”

They got to the dungeons in a slower pace. In front of a bare stretch of stone wall, Yaz mumbled, _“Basilisk venom”,_ and the wall split in two, revealing a passage that led them into the greenish lightened common room.  Through the windows, they could see the Giant Squid’s tentacles swooshing by under water.

“I hate this password, it reminds me of our fourth year”, Sally sprawled on the black leather couch.

“Do you prefer last year’s?”

“ _Pure blood_? No way”, Sally placed her feet on Yaz’s lap.

They were so comfortable observing the magical creatures- the Merpeople were the most interesting, especially during hunting time- that they didn’t notice other students coming in through the passage.

“Seriously, my dad told me everything about the tournament. The Minister himself confided the whole thing to him”, a male voice irrupted through the room.

“Tell us”, another voice said.

“You know I can’t, you’ll have to wait like everybody else.”

Malfoy, Crabbe e Goyle sat on the opposite couch from the girls, stretching their legs on the center table.

“It’s a shame some students won’t be able to participate. I’d love to see their scared faces in the first task”, Malfoy said.

"You’re full of shit, aren’t you Malfoy?", Yaz said looking at the younger boy. "Your father didn’t tell you anything. I bet neither did the Minister.”

"Watch your mouth, mudblood! My father is the Minister’s right hand man", Malfoy stood up, his face getting red.

“Leave it, Yaz. It’s not worth it”, Sally held her arm.

“Yeah, leave it, Yaz!”, Malfoy imitated her voice.

"You know what? I get why everybody hates us. It’s because whenever they think about our House, they remember of your spoiled face!", Yaz stood up as well, throwing her friend’s feet sideways. A few inches apart from each other, Yaz  could look down at Malfoy, literally. The boy was fuming.

Right in the middle of the common room, he pulled his wand and pointed at Yaz, but his speed betrayed him. Yaz had already done the same and was now pointing her wand at Malfoy’s throat.

“What are you doing?!”, Sally looked desperately at them both, prepared to pull her own wand.

“What you gonna do, Malfoy? Levitate me? Open the door at me?”, Yaz provoked.

“Stop it, Yaz!”

Listening to her friend, Yaz took a deep breath, doing what she was told. Draco lowered his arm, but not thanks to his friends that had stood completely speechless.

“My father will hear about this!”, Malfoy rushed through the passage, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

The two girls sat once again. The common room was strangely quiet after that whole fuss.

 “I hate Malfoy”, Yaz said.

“Me too, but you definitely lost it this time.”

***

The cool air filled her lungs as she passed flying incredibly fast through the middle goal hoop. A tiny Golden Snitch was right ahead of her, but got closer and closer as she dived down sharply, with her left arm stretched as far as possible. In a matter of seconds, the Doctor was holding the Snitch firmly against her chest, enjoying the adrenaline in her veins. Flying was one of her passions and Beauxbatons was famous for its Quidditch teams, in one of which she was the Seeker. She made her way down to the ground, where Amy was standing holding a chronometer.

“Better! Five minutes and forty seconds”, Amy said, highfiving her friend.

“Oh, I’ll miss playing this year”

“Me too”, Amy played as one of the Beaters in the same team. “But we’ll have that tournament to worry about, especially when I’m chosen Chapion of Beauxbatons.”

The Quidditch pitch, usually filled with hundreds of excited teenagers, would be empty now if it weren’t for the two girls walking side by side, until they reached the wood trunk laid on the floor. The Doctor gave back the tiny ball and closed the trunk.

“Not in your dreams, Pond.”

They had been practicing for hours; the Doctor could feel her body cooling up and tiredness washing over her. They were aware of the dangers of being part of the Triwizard Tournament, but the possibility of winning not only money but also eternal glory was too much to pass. Even though, the Doctor couldn’t care less about the money.

The Great Hall was more crowded than usual. Students from all ages tried to get a glimpse of the brave seventh years putting their names into the blue flames. The benches had been put aside to give room to the big Goblet that had been placed that morning. Closer to the flames, the Doctor and Amy stood enjoying the excitement spreading across the Hall.

"You sure you wanna do this?", asked Amy.

 "Of course I am! This is gonna be fun!", answered the Doctor, smiling at her friend.

"You know you could die, right?"

"We're all gonna die someday, Pond."

"If you say so, LET'S DO THIS!", Amy said, taking a step forward into the age line. For one second she expected something to happen, an explosion maybe. But nothing did, so she approached the goblet and placed the piece of paper into the fire.

"Your turn", she took her place next to the Doctor, giving her a push.

The Doctor breathed deeply and, closing her eyes, hopped into the line.

"What a bummer", she sighed. Mimicking Amy's actions a moment before, she raised her arm inches away from the flames, but something else caught her eye. Yaz and Sally had just walked through the doors. The Doctor waited for them to notice her and when they did, she let go of the paper.

"You are so smug, Doctor", said Amy, also looking over the corner where the two girls stood. "C'mon", she pulled her sleeve so she would follow her.

Before they could reach the girls, a loud cheer came from behind them. Cedric Diggory had just placed his name in the Goblet and was now receiving the compliments from everyone. Yaz glanced at Sally  staring at her own shoes. They had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts. After being placed into Slytherin, Yaz would often overhear some students whispering behind her back: she's that mudblood, isn't she? It's her! It's her!

But Sally had been nice to her from day one. It's not that she hated Slytherin, nor did she think she had been placed in the wrong House. But Slytherins could be real assholes sometimes. Not Sally, though. They grew closer and closer over the years, and now Yaz could easily tell what was going on in her friend's mind.

“For Merlin’s sake, just talk to him!”, Yaz told her.

"What?", Sally looked up, blushing. "And say what exactly?"

"Uhm... Hi? I like your hair? What the hell is a Hufflepuff? I don't know, you're good at talking. But you better be quick before he dies”, Yaz joked.

 She didn't have time to reply. Cedric and his friends headed to the door, right where they were standing. Sally looked at him, he did have great hair... She tried to open her mouth, say something, but it just turned into a weird smile. The boy, however, smiled back at her before leaving the Hall.

"That was pathetic", Yaz said to a very embarrassed Sally.

"Hello, girls!", said Amy, with the Doctor right behind her.

"Hey! What’s with the Quidditch uniform?”, asked Yaz. Sally was still a bit dizzy from the encounter with the Hufflepuff boy.

“We were training in the field”, Amy said to Yaz’s surprise.

“So… We saw you just now. Good luck! Hope one of you gets chosen Champion”, Yaz poked Sally in the ribs.

“Uhm… Yeah! Good luck!”

"That would be fantastic, but it's an honor just to participate", said the Doctor.

That was definitely the strangest girl she had ever met, thought Yaz.

"That's not how it works, honey. Besides, a bet they'll go with Fleur, it's always her", Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's get out of here."

 They went outside, where the students were enjoying the warm breeze close to the Dark Lake. A larger group of Gryffindors were surrounding the Weasley twins, who were throwing sandwiches into the water. Every time the food touched the surface, a huge tentacle would raise out of the water to catch its meal. Away from the crowd, leaning against a tree, Rory entertained himself making his books float above his head. Amy caught sight of the boy and immediately walked up to him.

"What is she doing?", Sally asked.

“Dunno. But Amy is very straight forward when she wants something", the Doctor said, distracted by the Giant Squid that was now splashing water on the students.

"Hey!"

 Rory, that hadn't noticed Amy's approach, let all the books fall with a loud bang!

"Ouch! Where the hell did you come from?", he pressed his hands to the bump on his head.

"Sorry... Are you okay?"

"I'm fine..."

 "Good! I'm Amy, Pond. Amy Pond"

"I know. I mean! I heard someone calling your name! I wasn't stalking you or anything...", the words came babbling out of his mouth.

"Really? That's a shame. You're Rory, right?"

 "Uhm, yeah... How do you..."

" So, I'll see you around, Rory!", and just like that, Amy turned on her heels and walked away, leaving the boy with his mouth hanging open.

"Gave him a heart attack?", the Doctor asked.

"Always", Amy smiled to herself.

 The four girls found a place in the shade of a tree by the edge of the lake. Looking around, Yaz almost didn't recognize the castle grounds. A great mixture of colors spread through the yard; Beauxbatons girls talked to Ravenclaw seventh years, Durmstrang students watched a match of Exploding Snap between two Slytherin boys. It was a nice change of scenery. When she turned her head back to the group, Sally and Amy were lively chatting about the Chuddley Cannons new seeker; apparently they were both Quidditch enthusiastics. The Doctor, however, had rolled her pants up and went a few meters into the water.

"This is a nice view", the Doctor said, sensing Yaz getting closer.

While they enjoyed a comfortable silence, a tentacle poked the Doctor in the shoulder. She raised a hand to pet the Giant Squid, which Yaz found quite funny.

 "I think she likes me!", the tentacle caringly brushed her cheek.

 "She is very docile. Once, she saved Dennis Creevey when he fell into the lake."

 "You're a giant puppy, aren't you?", the Doctor asked the Squid.

"You're good with animals.”

"Am I? Maybe I should do this for a living. Like Newt Scamander, travel around the world looking for beautiful creatures."

 "I think it would be brilliant", Yaz smiled.

 "Better than the family business, uh?"

"Family business?"

The Doctor arched an eyebrow, considering if she should go on. "My family's been studying time for centuries..."

Yaz opened her mouth to speak but closed it shortly after. Time is a sensible subject in the wizarding world. Once, in history class, she learned about a witch that traveled five hundred years in the past; when she came back, she had aged five centuries and spent the last days of her life in the St. Mungu's Hospital. The Doctor talked about time, but could she be talking about...

"Time turners?", Yaz asked.

"Yes", the Doctor turned her head to look at her. "My great-great-grandfather invented them."

"No way! That's fantastic!"

"Is it?", the Doctor genuinely wanted to know. "Time turners were made so wizards could change their past. It's a way they found to control time."

 "And what's wrong with that?"

"Time can not be controlled! No one should interfere with history, we're not gods", the Doctor took a step back when the tentacle returned to the water. "Am I crazy?"

"Not at all", Yaz breathed. "But you have to admit. Your family business does sound cool."

"Well, they do call themselves Time Lords."

"Really?", Yaz crunched her nose. "Bit dramatic, isn't it?"

 "I've always appreciated a bit of drama", the Doctor raised her chin proudly, winning a laugh from the other girl. "Anyway, one day we'll find a way to travel through time, to the past AND the future, solely to meet the wonders of the universe."

Yaz stared in awe at her. She couldn't lie, she did have a very different first impression of the Doctor. With all of the quirkiness, she came across as a rather childish person, but now she was being a hundred percent serious about what she just said.

"You're a funny person, Doctor", Yaz told her, not knowing exactly why.

The Doctor, who had being playing with the water with her fingertips, turned her head to face Yaz and smiled.

"Hey, Doctor! Come'er!", Amy's voice interrupted their conversation. They joined Amy and Sally, leaning against the tree. "Tell her about the time a Bludger hit you in the head!"

And then, the Doctor went on to explain why she had a tiny scare on her forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments, always appreciated. So, Doctor Who is back in production! Who's axcited?! 
> 
> And I've always wanted to know: in which House do you think the Doctors would have been placed?


	3. Plot Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Herbology. The Goblet of Fire. Plot Twist. Dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the comments and kudos! It makes me want to write better. So... I had to change the rating, so from now on be warned. Who am I kidding, I know that's what you have all been waiting for.  
> Enjoy!

"That is enough! I have never seen students behave this wildly in my classroom!", professor Mcgonagall snatched the parchment paper out of Siamus Finnigan's hands.

Truth be told, students were a bit distracted that morning, and of course she knew why. They were just a few hours away from knowing the names of the three Champions competing in the Triwizard Tournament. And, apparently, the students were already taking bets. Looking down at the parchment, Mcgonagall read:

                                             Who’s your Champion?

                                             Viktor Krum IIIIIIIIIIIIII

                                             Katie Bell IIIIIIIIIII

                                             Peeves IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

                                             Pansy Parkinson IIII

"Whose brilliant idea was this?", she took her eyes away from the paper. Her voice was met with dead silence. “Mr. Weasley?”

Professor Mcgonagall wasn't the only one having problems controlling her class that morning. Snape gave three students a detention for being too annoyingly loud. Professor Flitwick finished class early after two boys being sent to the Hospital Wig with double sized ears. In the greenhouse, however, students couldn't afford to take their eyes away from the giant toothsome plant- Venomous Tentacula-, unless they wanted to be strangled by its vines.

 "I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR HEAD OFF, YOU NUMPTY OLD VEGETABLE!", Amy cursed when it tried to curl around her neck. They had been given permission to swear if that was the case. Using a Severing Charm, the girl chopped off the mobile vine. "These little devils..."

"Don't even tell me", the Doctor had a purple bruise on her neck.

They spent the rest of the class trying to collect as many seeds as they could. An hour later, they both laid spent on their beds. The Beauxbatons rooms were located inside the carriage in which they flew in. Looking from the outside, a muggle would surely question its physics inaccuracy, but of course there was more to it than meets the eye. Going inside the carriage, a vast circular hall immersed in blue light would welcome the students after a tiresome day. Around the hall, ten doors led to the bedrooms, each one accommodating two girls.

“Ugh! I smell like broccoli!”, Amy tossed her shirt aside, pulling a clean one over her head. Despite Madame Maxime’s complaints, they rarely worn the school’s uniform, it was too much to bear.

“Me too… Wow, that made me hungry!”, the Doctor said.

“Really? I have something here…”, Amy leaned upside down, looking under the bed. “Catch!”

The Doctor raised her hand, catching the Every Flavor Beans box that Amy threw at her.

 “Thanks! This is exactly what I needed!”, opening the pack, she closed her eyes and picked one at random. “Cherry!”, the Doctor put the reddish bean in her mouth, chewing it happily. “Oh, no… Sausage”, she crunched her nose and the chewed bean ended on the flour.

“My turn!”, Amy snatched the box out of her hands and picked a yellow bean. “Please, don’t be Troll bogeys… Oh, Spaghetti!”

“That’s not fair! I’m the one staving and you get the pasta bean!”

Since classes had been canceled that afternoon, the Doctor and Amy chilled for a few hours; the Doctor polished her Comet 290- one of the finest brooms in the market- while Amy read for the thousandth time the Seeker Weekly special edition covering the final match between [Bulgaria](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Bulgarian_National_Quidditch_team) and [Ireland](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Irish_National_Quidditch_team) at the [Quidditch World Cup](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Quidditch_World_Cup). At 6pm they headed to the Great Hall.

It was insane. Every single living and dead soul huddled around the Goblet of Fire, chatting lively, paper planes flying above their heads; it gave the impression a party was about to kickoff.  Yaz and Sally arrived a few minutes earlier, discussing that morning’s class.

“It’s official, Mad-Eye Moody is the best teacher we ever had”, Sally said, seating down at the Slytherin table.  “He’s probably a psychopath, but a really smart one.”

Yaz didn’t seem that impressed, “All psychopaths are smart.”

“Do you think we’ll finally have a professor that lasts more than a year?”, Sally ignored her. They looked at each other for a few seconds and burst out laughing. “There’s something seriously messed up with this school”, Sally chuckled. “I mean, last year we had a werewolf teaching us. A werewolf!”

“That’s not fair, Sally. Professor Lupin was great. The only dickheads who didn’t like him were Malfoy and his friends, so it doesn’t count. And besides, werewolves have immense difficulty getting by with our anti-werewolves legislation.”

Sally’s eyes were completely blown out in shock.

“You got a point… Wow, sometimes I wonder if we were sorted into the right House”.

“I know… But think about it. Gryffindor?”

They both looked disgusted by that prospective.

“Ravenclaw?”

“Teacher’s pets”, Sally said.

“Hufflepuff?”

Sally took a moment to think and then asked, “What the hell is a Hufflepuff?”

“There you go! A hundred percent Slytherin.”

“We were looking for you!”

Yaz, entertained in her conversation, didn’t see the girls arriving.

“Can we seat here?”, the Doctor pointed at the empty seats next to them.

"Of course you... What happened to your neck?!"

"A vicious plant tried to kill us", Amy said, making herself comfortable at the Slytherin table. The Doctor took the place right next to Yaz.

"Herbology is no fun", the Doctor mumbled.

As there were more people piled up in the same bench than usual, Yaz found herself squashed between Sally and the Doctor.

"At least we've got a free period", Yaz tried to sound natural as she felt the Doctor's knees brush against her own. And the smell, she was probably wearing perfume or something.

"Oh, Yaz, you speak my language."

The students, that were so far enjoying themselves, seized talking when the lights went down. Professor Dumbledore got closer to the Goblet; its flames, glowing blue, created distorted shapes on the walls. Amy took the Doctor’s hand, squeezing it tightly in anticipation. A second later, the flames turned suddenly red. Sparks began to fly as a piece of parchment was spit from inside the Goblet. Dumbledore caught it in his hands and said in an imposing voice.

“The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum!”

Amid the loud cheers from the Durmstrang table, the Doctor jumped to her feet smirking. “I won the bet!”

Despite Yaz’s amusement, Amy pulled her sleeve, telling her to seat back down. 

“No, you didn’t. You have to guess all three champions!”

“Oh… Sorry.”

The clapping died down when the Goblet turned red once again.

“Hey, if he says my name, promise you’ll root for me?”, the Doctor whispered to Yaz. The girl shivered when she felt her breath on the skin behind her ear. Pulling herself together, Yaz nodded, winning a broad smile.

“The champion for Beauxbatons is… Fleur Delacour!”

 “OH COME ON! NOT HER AGAIN!”, Amy roared so loudly everyone could hear.  Even Madame Maxime shot her a suppressing look.

“I’m sorry”, Yaz turned around to see a disappointed Doctor.

“It’s fine, at least I’m still winning the bet.”

“What?!”, Amy almost fell off the bench. “What do you mean?”

“I got every champion right so far”, the Doctor seemed oblivious to her friend’s annoyance.

“YOU DIDN’T BET ON US?”

“You said yourself it was gonna be Fleur…”

“Doctor, you jinxed us!”, Amy took a deep breath. “We never had a shot anyway, did we?”

As Fleur got up to join Krum in the next chamber, a major part of the boys stood up to applaud. 

“Why do you hate her so much?”, Sally asked from where she was seating.

“We don’t”, said the Doctor, leaning over Yaz. She was so close Yaz recognized the smell on her; she smelled like Earl Grey tea. “We’re not surprised, that’s all.”

“She’s Madame Maxime’s favorite student”, Amy snorted. “So she’s got privileges, you know?”

Yaz could sense Amy talking, but she wasn’t paying attention to a work she said. The Doctor’s proximity was beginning to bother her; their thighs bumping into each other, the warmth radiating from her body and that freaking smell. How was she supposed to concentrate with that smell impregnating her clothes? Nobody else seemed to notice though.

“Are you okay?”, the Doctor whispered into her ear, worriedly.

 Yaz whipped her head up at the sound of her voice. Oh… She had drift off, hadn’t she?

“Perfect!”, too enthusiastic, Yaz thought to herself as her face grew hotter. “I’m okay, don’t worry.”

The Doctor let her eyes linger on her for a moment, then turned her focus to the red flames of the Goblet.   

“The Hogwarts champion… is Cedric Diggory!”

The Hall erupted in applause.  Everyone in the Hufflepuff table jumped to their feet, some were standing up on the bench to get a clearer view, and Cedric had to fight his way amid the crowd. While the boy was the center of attention, Yaz could only worry about the look on Sally’s face. Her mouth was hanging open and her hands had stopped midway through clapping.

“What’s wrong?”, asked Yaz.

Sally looked down at her hands, across at Yaz. “I don’t know, I…”, she shook her head, trying to explain, but was at a loss for words. The Doctor and Amy seemed oblivious to them, especially because of the commotion that had taken over the room. Yaz picked her hands up in her own, immediately relaxing to the touch.

“I think…”, Sally continued. “I had a bad feeling all of sudden.”

“It was just a feeling”, Yaz squeezed her hand gently. “Don’t worry.”

Sally’s face seemed to light up, as if whatever had been stuck into her brain vanished into thin air. And there they were; the three champions had walked into the next chamber to discuss Merlin knows what and the rest of the students were left to discuss and check who had won the bet. Dumbledore gave his back to the Goblet, most likely to go join the champions in the other room.

Yaz was still holding Sally’s hand when she felt a light squeeze on her thigh. “What…”

“Look!”, the Doctor pointed at the Goblet. Huge red flames were burning in the magic object. To everyone’s astonishment, a fourth parchment was spat into the air.

“Oh, I think I know what this is”, Yaz whispered to herself.

Dumbledore held the paper and yelled, “Harry Potter!”

“Yep, I was totally right”, Yaz said.

The four girls weren't the only ones left dumbstruck, the entire Hall had gone silent. Even in the High Table, no one dared to say a thing. The Doctor, paralyzed in surprise, forgot her hand on Yaz's thigh and only when the Slytherin girl coughed did she retrieve it.

“What’s going on?”, the Doctor asked, once again making her shiver with the proximity. 

“Every year since Potter came along, something happens and we’re almost killed. It’s so tiresome.”

“Something like what?”

Yaz sighed. “Three years ago, we had a teacher with You Know Who tattooed on the back of his head. Then we had a giant snake trying to kill people while they were taking a piss and last year a mass murderer gave us a visit… And now this! But I doubt it’ll trump the tattoo.”

Professor Mcgonagall and Dumbledore left the room after Harry, just as Mad Eye Moody, and not knowing what else to do, professor Sprout concluded the ceremony, sending the students to bed.

"What do you think is gonna happen?", Sally asked Yaz in the main entrance. "He can't have cheated, can he?"

"I don't think Potter is that smart, to be honest and Dumbledore wouldn't let him be part of it, no way."

"That was thrilling", the Doctor joined them, followed by Amy. "No one won the bet, though."

Amy rolled her eyes. "That's what you're worried about?"

"I'm just saying!"

Even if they wanted to stay and talk, they were rushed to the dorms by their Head Boys. Yaz and Sally said their goodbyes and were close to the Dungeons when a voice called for them.

The Doctor stopped, out of breath. "We have our first visit to Hogsmeade this Saturday". Yaz and Sally exchanged looks. "Will we see you there?"

"Sure", Sally said, although Yaz had a slightly impression the question wasn't for her.

"Nice! Night, then.”

***

Yaz was the only one in the Great Hall; all the other students were still asleep in their common rooms. She sat on the table, enjoying the sound of the wind against the windows; through the ceiling- not really through, she discovered upon reading Hogwarts, A History-, she could see the clean morning sky, not a single cloud. With her eyes closed, she took a deep breath, expecting to smell freshly baked bread or pumpkin pie, but instead she smelled something else… Tea, she thought.

Even though it had been quite an intense evening, she wasn’t tired, in fact she felt better than she had in weeks. Taping her fingers against the oak table and humming some unknown song, Yaz waited patiently for breakfast. It had been at least an hour since she entered through those doors… Maybe the elves were late; dinner had lasted more than usual yesterday, after all.

Her waiting didn’t last long, though, when footsteps came from the entrance. The Doctor, Yaz noticed, was wearing the same clothes as the previous night- t-shirt and the blue high waisted trousers from the uniform. 

The Doctor sat next to her, hiding a yaw behind her hand. “Morning. How did you sleep?”

“Fine. I’m feeling great actually.”

“Last night did you a world of good, then!”, she rested her hand on her thigh, repeating the gesture from dinner.

“I… I suppose so.”

“I mean, that is what I call plot twist. I still can believe it actually happened.”

“I know, right. I’ll tell you all the crazy things we have to put up with if you stick with me the rest of the year.”

“I would love to”, she looked Yaz in the eye. “Anyway, what are you doing here on your own?”

“I woke up ear…”, Yaz’s breath caught when she felt the Doctor’s thumb stroking her leg gently. “I was the first one up.”

They were the only two people sitting there, but the Doctor made sure to sit as close as possible, with their bodies touching. The smell! The tea smell was coming from her and, suddenly, Yaz was feeling really hot, as if the temperature in the room had increased several degrees.

The Doctor moved her hand up, grabbing her inner thigh. “Should I stop?”

“No”, Yaz managed in a husky voice, feeling the fingers moving slowly towards her waistband.

The touch was soft, but enough to make her heart skip a beat. The Doctor opened her trousers and, before she could hold in a gasp, Yaz felt two fingers stroking her folds. It was almost too much to bear; her clothes were making her feel suffocated and that damn tea smell didn’t help; it was like being inside the Divination classroom.

Yaz moaned when a pair of lips licked the length of her neck. “More, please…”

“As you wish”, the Doctor smiled against her skin and entered her with two fingers.

The air was thick, making it very hard to breath. The Doctor’s hand moved fast between her legs while she trusted her hips upwards to match the rhythm. She was close and she knew it. As Yaz gasped for air, the walls started closing on them, but she could only cling harder to the Doctor’s body. The floor turned into clay, sucking them into the ground.

“Doctor”, Yaz bit her lower lip. “Doctor…”

She woke up calling for the Doctor. Looking around the bedroom, Yaz felt oh so thankful her roommate hadn’t woken up; Sally was still heavily asleep.

Yaz cleaned the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. “Shit.”

Not only had she just have a wet dream with the Doctor, but she was pretty much aware of her current situation. Even if she tried to ignore it, it would be impossible. Yaz could feel the heat radiating from her own body.

She set up and leaned on the bedside table, looking for something. It had been ages since the last time Yaz had done this. Closing the green curtains around her bed, wand in hands, she whispered- “ _Muffliato_ ”.

Now that Sally couldn’t hear her, Yaz shoved her hand into her pyjama bottoms and stroked her clit fast. She was already wet from the dream so it wouldn’t take long. She let herself remember the Doctor’s touch that had felt so real; her fingers inside of her, moving hastily. Yaz imitated the dream and entered herself with two fingers. Her moves were erratic and her moans came in short breaths. Trusting one more time, she felt her inner walls contracting and she came, not worried about being quiet. _I love magic_ , she would think the next morning when Sally wakes up.

But now, she could only think of one word.

Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Many plot twists in this one. Hope you've enjoyed. Comments and kudos are much appreciated.  
> Tell me who's your favorite Doctor! And your favorite spell!


	4. Hogsmeade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first visit to Hogsmeade doesn't go according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter. I've had almost no time to write this past few weeks. So thanks for sticking with me!

If gossip could not be considered a type of Dragon Pox, it surely was as contagious, and Hogwarts was just about to experience a serious outbreak. The name Harry Potter had never been mentioned so many times in the course of four days; theories of all kinds were being fancifully made up, including one in which Potter had supposedly paid Dumbledore to put his name in the goblet in exchange for his body. Creepy, but some seemed to believe it.

The ceremony also culminated in welcoming changes to the routine of the castle. Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory had brought students from all houses closer together; probably due to him being a Hufflepuff, no one had a problem in cheering him in the hallways.  It also meant Sally had to put up with the triple amount of girls hitting on him blatantly. Not that she had the nerves to actually go up to Diggory and confess she’d been in love with him for years, but she gave herself the excuse to feel insulted whenever a Gryffindor looked at him with heart eyes.  

Yaz, on the other hand, spent the days avoiding the Doctor, since her guest performance in the dream.  She’d wake up earlier so to eat breakfast before the Beauxbatons students; in classes they had together, Yaz would pull Sally by her sleeve and seat in the front tables, away from them. Her friend, who had already noticed something was off, would give her a quizzical look whenever Yaz behaved like a sixteen year old… To be fair, she _was_ sixteen. Only glancing at the blonde girl would make Yaz’s face grow hotter, let alone having an actual conversation with actual words; Yaz would probably faint.

And yes, she knew from day one the Doctor was something else. She had a curious energy Yaz found impossible to be driven away from and, of course, she was beautiful, Merlin she was. Yaz was very much aware she had a crush on that girl, there was nothing odd with that; but masturbating while picturing the Doctor’s hand inside her trousers is a whole different thing. She could deal with a crush, but now just seating ten feet away from her was enough to make Yaz flustered.

But even though she tried, keeping distance from the Doctor was not a possibility. Saturday arrived fast, to everyone’s delight. The carriages were lined up right outside the castle; students gathering around in excitement with their first visit to Hogsmeade.

Yaz and Sally walked side by side, looking for an empty carriage and they spotted one at the end of the line. If destiny had anything to do with it, Yaz didn’t know, but either way the Doctor was standing right in front of it, talking to herself apparently.

“… Bring some food next time…”, Yaz thought to hear her say. Knowing she couldn’t ignore her this time around, Yaz walked up to her and tapped her shoulder. “… I promise… Ah! Yaz!”, the Doctor jumped in scare or excitement.

“Hi, Doctor. Who were you talking to?”

“Oh, no one. I’m just waiting for Amy, she forgot her scarf”, the Doctor shrugged. “So… I haven’t seen you two around. Are you avoiding me?”

That was a bit more straightforward than Yaz expected. “Of course not! We just… You know…”

“We just had a lot of homework this week”, Sally saved her ass. “We’re taking our N.E.W.Ts in a few months.”

The Doctor slapped her own head. “Stupid! I totally forgot about that. But I’m sure you’re both gonna kill it!”, she said, raising one hand to squeeze Yaz’s arm. And that was it, Yaz felt herself blush immediately. “You’re okay, Yaz? Gone a bit red… Are you sick?”, the Doctor used the same hand to feel Yaz’s forehead. 

“Yeah! I mean, I haven’t been feeling well the whole day.”

“That’s a shame. Tell you what, I’m buying you a Hot Butterbeer, it’ll make you feel better.”

As soon as Amy arrived, the scarf wrapped around her neck, they all climbed up the carriage. Yaz left a safe gap between hers and the Doctor’s body, in case they brushed against each other, which would most likely make her loose her mind.

It was a cold morning, winter just a few weeks away, and the girls enjoyed the silent ride to the little village amid the forest. The Doctor’s hair was blowing in the breeze and she closed her eyes to enjoy it, taking a deep breath. Without realizing, Yaz brought her eyes to the girl’s mouth and stared at it for a while, admiring the cloud of smoke being puffed out in the chilly air. It didn’t take long until their eyes caught sight of the first chimneys that soon turned into old wood houses. 

Amy stood up in excitement. “It’s lovely!”

“It is, look!”, the Doctor pointed at something. “The Shrieking Shack! I heard it’s the most haunted building in Britain. Cool, isn’t it?”

“I wasn’t talking about that… Kinda sinister, to be honest”, Amy said, not too keen on coming closer to the house.

The carriages stopped right outside the village. All the students climbed out and, being dismissed by Professor Mcgonagall, walked in a hurry towards the main entrance, market by a sign where it said:

_“HOGSMEAD- Please respect the spell limits”_

“Not so lovely”, Amy frowned.

The cool wind touched their faces, not as enjoyable as a few moments before. The four girls strode closer to each other.

“So… Where to now?”, Sally asked when they found protection against the wind behind the post office.

“Honeydukes!”, the Doctor blurted out.

“I’m in. My blood sugar is running a bit low”, Amy agreed and they all headed to the colorful sweet shop.

Apparently, every student had the same idea because the shop was packed to the rafters. They went in to be greeted by a delicious chocolate smell coming from a fountain at the center of the room. Packages and candies of all different colors were hanging on the walls or floating above their heads. It always reminded Yaz of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, her favorite childhood movie- she’s had a soft spot for magic since she was a kid. 

“Yaz…”, Sally pulled her sleeve. “Bat’s Blood Soup!”

Bat’s Blood Soup was their favorite sweet ever. A marshmallow fondue disguised as a blood tub; it was gory but tasted like heaven. They opened their way amongst the crowd while Amy and the Doctor headed to the biscuits section.

“I love this”, Sally said, picking up a marshmallow stick and plunging into the blood syrup. “I feel like a vampire!”, she stuffed the whole thing into her mouth.

“Trust me, vampires are gross and smelly”, Yaz stuffed her bloody marshmallow in her mouth. “Noshing like thish.”

“Gon’d talk wish your moush full.”

“Shorry.”

“So…”, Sally cleaned her upper lip. “What’s gotten into you this week?”

Yaz, being caught off guard, choked on the marshmallow. “What? Nothing!”

“I know you, love. And I know when you’re lying.”

“I just, you know… Have a lot on my mind.”

“Like what?”

Yaz looked around, checking if was safe to say it out loud. They have talked about these things before, especially when Sally met Cedric on her third year. That had been a hot summer week.

“I might’ve possibly had a dream…”

“A dream?”, Sally cocked her head.

“With the Doctor.”

“A WET DREAM?!”

“SSSSSHHHHH!!!”, Yaz shut her mouth, blushing from head to toe. “She’s right around the corner!”

“Sorry… I wasn’t expecting this, that’s all”, Sally whispered.

“Neither was I! It just happened and now I can’t get her off my mind.”

“Well, I don’t blame you. She’s gorgeous.”

“Right? But  I feel like an asshole ignoring her.”

“So don’t! It was just a dream, it doesn’t mean anything. Besides, she looks like a lost puppy most of the time, she’ll never know.”

Sally was really good in giving advises. Whenever Yaz found herself insecure or clueless, she could always count on her. Well, not always. She was useless when fashion was the topic, Yaz didn’t even bother.

“And I think you should go talk to her right now. Clear the air, y’know?”, Sally gave her a push and turned around, grabbing another marshmallow stick.

Pushing through the crowd once more, Yaz found the Doctor hidden behind a shelf, stashing her mouth with custard creams. Upon being caught, she gagged and coughed some of the biscuits, making Yaz giggle.

“You okay?”, Yaz pat her on the back.

“Never been better”, the Doctor reached out her hand. “Want one?”

“I’m fine, thanks… Where’s Amy?”

“She’s spotted Rory walking out of the store.”

“So she went on a hunting mission?”

The Doctor, recovered from the incident, stuffed her mouth again. “Exxxactly.”

There wasn’t much room in the biscuits section, which meant they stood facing each other with their front bodies almost touching. It would have been manageable if a boy hadn’t passed running through them, shoving Yaz into the Doctor arms.  

ERROR 404. FLEE. FLEE. FLEE. Yaz remained roosted to the spot. Their chests were flat against each other and there was no way the Doctor didn’t feel her heart skipping a beat.

“Almost knocked you out!”, the Doctor supported her by the arms. “Lucky I’ve got you.”

“Yeah… I… He just passed like…”

_C’mon, girl. You can do better than that!_ It was like waking up from the dream all over again.

“You okay? He didn’t hurt you, did he?”, the Doctor seemed genuinely concerned.

“No! I mean… Just gave me a fright.”

“Don’t go dying on me now. Sure you’re okay?”

Their bodies weren’t touching anymore, but their arms still clung to each other, even though none of them were about to fall. Maybe Yaz was, but for a whole different reason.

“I am, thanks for saving me.”

The Doctor smiled, letting go of her. “Any time. I feel like I’m in the Quidditch World Cup final… Wanna get out of here?”

“Yes!”

 

The Doctor came back to their table holding a mug in each hand. The Three Broomsticks inn wasn’t as crammed as Honeydukes, so they easily found a free table close to the window.

“Butterbeer for me and Hot Butterbeer for the lady”, she put down the mugs on the table. “Now let’s get drunk!”

“I don’t think we can get drunk on this”, Yaz took a sip of her beverage.

The Doctor followed her right after. “I can. Trust me, I’m the biggest lightweight you’ll ever meet”, she said without noticing the foam mustache on her.

“Hum… Doctor, you have a…”

“What?”

She didn’t even think, Yaz simply reached out and wiped her upper lip with her thumb. One second latter, upon realizing what she had done, Yaz retrieved her hand, avoiding eye contact.  

“Feeling bold?”, the Doctor asked looking at her.

“What?”

“Nothing. So… I’ve talked a bit about myself”, the Doctor changed the subject smoothly. “But I know nothing about you.”

“What do you wanna know?”

“Anything! Everything! I don’t know… Tell me about your family!”

“There isn’t a lot to tell”, Yaz said, taking another sip of her beer. Her mug was still full but, looking at the Doctor’s, half of it was already gone. Lightweight, sure. “ My parents are muggles, not very interesting…”

Her speech was interrupted by the Doctor spitting her beer. “You’re kidding me! I love muggles!”

“You do?”

“Of course! Muggles can do everything we can but with no magic, no wands… They just do it out of wit! It’s quite brilliant being honest…”

“Well… That’s a beautiful way to put it. My parents would be glad to hear that”, Yaz smiled to herself. “And my Nani! I swear, she’s incredible. She was the first woman to merry in Pakistan! ”

“She sounds like one hell of a woman.”

“She is… Maybe one day I’ll introduce you.”

“Meeting Yaz’s Nani? Amazing!”, the Doctor said excitedly, finishing her beer in one gulp.  “But what about you, Yasmin? Tell me about your hopes and dreams”, she had her elbow on the table, propping up her chin, a bit tipsy already.

“Oh, I don’t know… I’ve wanted to be an Auror since I’ve got into Hogwarts.”

“Really? I think you’ll be great!”

“Thanks, but my parents are not so keen on the idea. Too dangerous, y’know?”

“Yeah, but… What’s life without a dash of adrenalin? And besides, you’re an amazing witch, if anyone can pull this out it’s you”, she placed her hand on top of Yaz’s.

The Doctor was drunk, Yaz was sure of it. Nevertheless she could still feel the blush creeping up her neck. Hopefully, the alcohol would blind the Doctor’s perception. Yaz had nothing to worry about though, the girl wasn’t even looking at her, her eyes were placed on their intertwined fingers; the Doctor used her thumb caress her palm, staring intently at it, as if it were the single most interesting thing in the room.

“You have a double life line…”, the Doctor traced the patter on her palm. “Most people just have one.”

“What does it mean?”

“I have no idea.”

The air grew thicker around them, to Yaz’s astonishment. It was nothing like the dream and she still had a strange feeling of déjà vu. Their fingertips were touching lightly when a third pair of hands slammed on the table, making the girls recoil on their chairs.

“What a lovely scene! So romantic, isn’t it?”, Malfoy mocked, looking down at them.

Crabbe and Goyle nodded in unison. “Very romantic. Yes. Yes.”

“Unfortunately, I’m not in a romantic mood and you two shouldn’t be here.”

Everything was going so brilliantly well that took a few seconds to Yaz realize what was going on, but when she did, she felt like committing a murder. From all the range of things that could have gone wrong, why had to be Malfoy  the one to ruin their afternoon?

“Did you hear me?”, Malfoy said louder.

Yaz looked up at him.“Begone, Malfoy. Just this once.”

A very confused Doctor stood speechless in her place. It was probably her first encounter with the boy and Yaz intended to make it last as short as possible; she did not want to have an argument right in the middle of the Three Broomsticks.

“Look…”, Yaz measured her words carefully. “We don’t wanna make a fuss in here. Why don’t we continue this conversation another time?”

“What’s going on?”, the Doctor squeezed her hand.

“Nothing is going on.”

“Who are you again?”, Malfoy asked, looking directly at the blond girl.

“I’m the Doctor.”

“The Doctor?”, Malfoy snorted. “What kind of name is that?”

“What kind of name is Malfoy?”

“It’s the name of one of the most ancient pure-blood families in the world. You clearly don’t understand the importance of it.”

“Yeah, well… I don’t like to dwell on ancient things.”

Yaz could see the twinge of annoyance on the Doctor’s brow. The drunken girl from a couple of minutes ago had a serious look on her face now, glaring silently at Malfoy and thinking about Merlin knows what. Yaz wanted to avoid conflict at any costs. 

“Let’s get out of here, Doctor.”

“I don’t like him.”

“Me neither, but it’s not worth it.”

Malfoy, that had been laughing at something with his boys, leaned on the table to fumble with Yaz’s sleeve.

“Don’t touch her!”, the Doctor stood up. Like this, she was a good inch taller than the boy.

“Calm down!”, he retrieved his hand. “I was just wondering if she fit in these uniforms.”

Yaz ignored the boy, taking her friend’s hand. “Let’s go.”

“Aren’t you ashamed of wearing those colors? So much history…”

“Doctor, let’s go!”

“You’re a disgrace to our House, you filthy mudblood.”

Yaz didn’t have time to react. No one did. No one saw the punch coming to Malfoy’s jaw. All it took was a second to the boy be knocked out by the Doctor’s fist. Crabbe and Goyle, that had so far been quiet, sprung back with a gasp of surprise when their friend fell on their feet.

“WHAT THE HELL?!”, a voice came from behind the counter. Madam Rosmerta came running towards them, holding a huge knife in one hand; she had been chopping vegetables, but still…

“This nutter punched me!”, Malfoy got up, his face red from embarrassment.

“I will not have teenagers fighting in my pub!”, the owner chastised, pointing at all five of them. “Out of here, now!”

The boys were the first ones to leave in haste, with a loud “MY FATHER WILL HEAR ABOUT THIS” being barked from the door. Yaz looked at the Doctor, who was holding her bruised hand, and left without saying a word.

“Wait!”, the Doctor sped up to reach the girl. Outside of the pub, she grabbed Yaz by the arm, making her stop. “Yaz! Are you alright?”

“Am I? I’m not the one with a swollen hand.”

“Oh…”, she looked at her own fingers. “I’m gonna be okay.”

“You shouldn’t have done that. I told you to leave it alone.”

“You heard what he called you?”

“Of course I did! People call me that all the time!”

“I just wanted to help…”

“I don’t need your help”, Yaz hissed and took a step forward, closing the gap between them to just a few centimeters. “I’ve had to put up with this shit my entire life. Mudblood, slytherin, paki, you choose. ‘Cause I’ve had all of them!”

The Doctor’s mouth hung open; she was looking for the right words, but nothing came to mind. “Yaz… I just…”

“Look, we were having a nice time and if you hadn’t punched Malfoy, he would’ve left and we could’ve got on with it. But you had to go meddling in my business when I asked you not to!”

“I’m so sorry, Yaz. I never meant…”

“Of course you didn’t”, Yaz scoffed before turning her back to the girl and walking away.

It started to snow. The Doctor stood speechless watching Yaz fade behind the white flakes falling from the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are always so lovely! It makes my day!


	5. The First Task

“DRAGONS?!”, the word spat out of Amy’s mouth so loudly the entire Hall turned their heads to see what was going on. The news travelled school fast, and two days from the first task, everyone knew not only about the dragons, but also which species had been brought from Romania. Everyone but Amy, who stared at the Doctor as if she was joking. “Wait, wasn’t that supposed to be a secret?”

“Was it? Yeah, well. I’ve heard from Emma who heard from Adam and he in turn told everyone else.”

“Blimey, people could actually die… We’re gonna have so much fun!”

“I’ll bring the popcorn!”

Looking up from Amy, her eyes were met with a different pair. Yaz and Sally passed them, even though they were seating in the Slytherin table, and made themselves comfortable on the opposite side, a few meters away. They could have been distracted, that's why they hadn't stopped, but the Doctor knew otherwise. They had locked eyes just for a second, but it was enough to realize the Slytherin girl was avoiding her.

"How long is that gonna last?", the Doctor was yanked away from her own thoughts by Amy's voice. "Don't think I haven't noticed", she sounded sympathetic.

"I don't know", the Doctor grumbled. "I've tried to talk to her but she walks the other way every time."

"What did you even do?"

"I might have punched a fourteen year old boy..."

"Was he being an arse? 'Cause I'd do the same thing."

"He was! But the timing was off, I guess."

"I tell you what", Amy put her fork down, straightening her back. "Sometimes you have to pretend you were wrong even though you were right, got it?"

"Not really..."

"You punched a brat! So what? But... What matters the most, Yaz or him?"

"Definitely Yaz."

"Then make her listen and don't make excuses. Apologize to the girl, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled her eyes. Oh, she was good.

"And maybe... Be honest with her", Amy continued, carefully. "About everything."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, love. Don't think I haven't noticed."

She knew what her friend was talking about. But to be honest, the Doctor hadn't put much of a thought to the subject. She was constantly thinking about the girl, that is true, but why should that mean anything more than friendship? The Doctor tried to convince herself a couple of times, but who was she kidding? Thinking about your friend's body isn't very friendshipish, nor is daydreaming with their touch on your skin and their breath on the back of your neck. It’s not like there hadn’t been other girls before, so she didn’t worry too much, but now they weren’t speaking and it was driving her mad.

The very next day, the Doctor bumped into Yaz on her way to the dungeons. The encounter was breath as the Slytherin girl hurried through the common room passage, giving the Doctor no time to blurt a word. Two more days passed with no interaction between them and the morning of the day of the first task came, to shake everyone's nerves.

Hordes of students marched through the castle ground, heading to the specially prepared clearing in the Forbidden Forrest. Tunes were being chanted in support of their favorite Champion; faces were painted in the color of their schools. The Doctor, of course, had her entire face painted in blue.

“Thought we weren’t rooting for anyone”, Amy said, pointing at her face.

“I know… But Fleur is the only female champion and us girls have to stick together.”

Looking defeated, Amy pulled her wand. “I knew you were gonna say that”, and blurting a spell, blue ink spread on her cheeks covering half of her face. “If you can’t beat them, join them.”

And with everyone comfortably placed, the first task begun.  Cedric went first, using a transfiguration spell to turn a rock into a dog to distract the dragon. Despite half his face being burnt in the process, he managed to retrieve the golden egg, winning a loud cheer from most of the girls in audience.

Amy, however, did not look impressed. “A dog? I’m pretty sure that’s animal cruelty. Where’s Newt Scamander when we need him?”

“I think his dead”, the Doctor said, without taking her eyes from the arena.

“Oh, rest in peace then. Look! It’s Fleur!”, they both stood up to get a clearer view. “YOU GO GIRL!”, she cheered, receiving a quizzical look from her friend. “I still hate her.”

“LOOK! What is she doing?”, the Doctor pointed at Fleur.

“I don’t know… is that…”

“A SLEEPING CHARM!”, they chorused when the dragon fell unconscious to the ground.

“That was clever”, Amy grumbled. “I didn’t know she was clever.”

“Well… Not so much, apparently. The dragon sneezed on her…”

“The dragon sne… Ouch! That must’ve hurt!”

“But she got the egg!”, the Doctor joined the Beauxbatons celebration while Amy stood with her arms crossed, not wanting to appear as pleased as the rest of them.

Viktor Krum was the next champion to walk into the arena. His performance, though, went unnoticed by the Doctor and Amy, who were too busy trying to find the popcorn  stuffed deep down into their handbag, which was much, much bigger on the inside.

“FOUND IT!”, the Doctor pulled the snack with a victorious cry. “Wait… Where’s Krum?”

Amy turned her eyes to the arena. “Oh… I think he did it.”

“Oh, what a bummer… Popcorn?”

They ate it in a silence concentration, waiting for Harry’s turn to face the dragon. When he walked in, the boy was welcomed by half the audience booing and the other, cheering.

“I feel sorry for him”, Amy said but was immediately left dumbstruck when a Firebolt flew above their heads, taking Harry with it.

The boy manoeuvred past the dragon, trying to reach the egg, and was really close to succeeding if the beast hadn’t broken free from the chains. Harry fled  with the Hungarian Horntail on his heels, which resulted in destruction when his tail partially smashed the bleachers where the Doctor and Amy sat. The red haired girl did not look pleased.

“NEXT TASK YOU’LL HAVE TO FACE ME, POTTER BOY!”, she shouted into the air, being held by the Doctor, who was trying to prevent her from falling into the crater that had been opened. 

In resume, Potter didn't burn to death, disappointing Amy for a second. The egg was retrieved and the first task got to its end. All the students rushed back to the castle, expecting some sort of interaction with their Champions.

Yaz and Sally, who were sat on the opposite side of the arena from the two Beauxbatons girls, left engaged in an excited chat about the task; Cedric was the best- Sally would say- but the way Potter escaped his dragon in that Firebolt had been the climax of the event. They walked up the hill towards the main entrance, where students gathered up trying to get in. Yaz preferred not to have noticed her, but when their eyes locked, there was no way back; the Doctor called her name, stretching her arm as if to hold her in place. Yaz, however, had other plans; she entered the castle and turned around a random corridor, trying to get as far as possible from the Doctor.

 "What are you doing?!", Sally picked up the pace behind her friend.

Yaz didn't answer; she simply opened a door and shoved them both into the room.

"Seriously, what's going on?!"

 "I'm avoiding the Doctor."

"What? Wait... Did you have another dream?"

 "No! But... We had an argument the other day."

Sally cocked an eyebrow. "Did you break up?"

 "Oh, shut up, Sally!", she barked when the girl started laughing. "I'm serious. It was stupid, we both lost our tempers. Now I don't know what to do..."

Before Sally could give her some wise advice, a knock on the door caught their attention.

"Yaz?", a voice called.

 "Now is the time to figure it out", Sally opened the door, revealing a very worried Doctor. "I'll leave you two alone", and she left.

There was an instant awkward moment when none of the girls knew how to act. There was no anger left in Yaz’s body; in fact, she didn’t quite grasp the reason to her sudden outburst that day. She had been furious with Malfoy many times and it was usually Sally who could calm her down. So why had she been so upset? It had been a lovely day until he decided to screw with them; she should have aimed her anger towards him, not the Doctor. Although, her action didn’t make things any easier, Yaz’d had a terrible judgment and she knew it.

She sat close to a window in the back of the room and the Doctor lingered by the door, fiddling subconsciously with the lining of her coat. Their eyes didn't meet again, but they were aware of each other by their breathing feeling the room.

Not knowing what else to do to break the ice, the Doctor pulled her wand and whispered, " _Avis_ ". A flock of yellow birds were conjured into the air. With a single hand movement, they were guided towards Yaz , flying smoothly above her head.

"They're beautiful...", Yaz breathed.

"I like to call'em apology birds."

"What?"

The Doctor sighed and took a tentative step closer to her. "I'm trying to say... I'm sorry. I really am, Yaz."

"Don't", she diverged her look as the Doctor came to stop in front of her. The yellow birds were now orbiting both their heads. "I over reacted that day..."

"But you didn't! It wasn’t my business, you were right. I just…”

Yaz sat still, observing the Doctor ponder on her next words. She was chewing her bottom lip, an instinctive action she did whenever she was nervous.

“I really like you, Yaz”, she finally sighed. “I do, and when I heard him calling you that name I lost it. Still, I should’ve listened to you and I’m sorry.”

She looked so broken, Yaz didn’t have the heart to say anything else. A heavy feeling of guilt washed over her, especially when her eyes caught sight of the Doctor’s bandaged hand.

“It’s nothing”, the Doctor said, noticing her concern over the injury. “Madam Pomfrey took care of it.”

Her words didn’t soften Yaz’s worry. Instead, she got up- very aware of how close they were to each other- and took the Doctor’s hand in hers. For a second, Yaz thought to have heard her gasp when their fingers touched.

“I’m sorry too”, Yaz managed, trying to avoid eye contact, something she immediately regretted as her eyes went from the Doctor’s hand to her lips. The concept of personal space had been imploded a few minutes before, so there was no reason to take a step back.  She needed to lick her own lips that had gone very dry, but didn’t dare to do it this close to the other girl.

“Found you!”, before any of them could act upon their thoughts, Amy came bursting into the room. The Doctor and Yaz jump apart and the Slytherin girl brought her hand to scratch the back of her head. “Oh… Sorry. I was looking for you”, Amy said, silently apologizing to her friend.

“We were just talking”, the Doctor looked at Yaz asking for her support and she nodded. “Actually, are we okay?”

Yaz smiled. “Of course we are.”

Sensing the tension that had filled the room before she barged in, Amy exchanged glances between the two of them. “Are you coming back to the carriage?”

“Yes!”, the Doctor said, overenthusiastically. She turned around, facing Yaz. “So… Uhm…”, she mumbled, glancing sideways as if asking Amy to leave.

“Don’t look at me, I’m enjoying this.”

“Of course you are. So…”, she once again turned to Yaz. “We’ll talk later?”

“Definitely”, she replied. “I should find Sally, she’s waiting for me.”

Yaz left the room. When the door closed behind her, Amy smiled maliciously at the Doctor, who rolled her eyes.

“What happened?”

“Nothing happened. We talked, I apologized.”

“You took my advice! Good girl”, Amy patted her back. “But you do know your face is all blue, right?”

“What?!”

 

Days passed since the first task, Yaz and the Doctor were talking as if nothing had happened. Actually, they found themselves meeting whenever a free time approached. The four girls would usually seat by a three to do their homework, Amy and the Doctor helping with what they could; they were a year older, after all.

With Christmas just a week away, the weather had become cold as ever and snow showed its face that Friday morning, when Yaz and Sally entered the Potions class. Snape followed close by, not bothering with good morning greetings.  

“Silence!”, the professor took the front of the class. It was clear he was in a bad mood. “I have something to say. Professor Dumbledore wanted me to let you know the Yule Ball is approaching, a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament, unfortunately, and an opportunity for us to socialize with our foreign… Guests”, he managed with an enormous effort. “Now, another tradition is for each one of you to bring a date for the night.”

Yaz and Sally exchanged looks. This was going to be interesting.

“And I’m warning you. If any of you embarrasses the Slytherin house in any way, I’ll make sure to bring back the dragons just for you.”

The rest of the class went smoothly; Snape didn’t mention the Ball again. But the students couldn’t bring themselves to concentrate after the announcement, which resulted in two explosions, nothing serious though.  When they were dismissed, Sally pulled Yaz by her sleeve, quickly leaving the room.

“Dates?! We’ll have to bring dates?!”

“Calm down”, Yaz held her. “We can do this, we can find someone… Right?”

“Easy for you to say.”

“What do you mean?”

“You can bring the Doctor.”

Yaz wasn’t that surprised. She would be lying if she said that thought hadn’t crossed her mind. But even if she wanted it to be true, she didn’t know if the Doctor would want the same thing.

“I don’t know, Sally. It might be too soon.”

Sally rolled her eyes. “Oh, please. She’s always undressing you with her eyes.”

“Is she?”, Yaz smiled. “Anyway, why don’t you ask Cedric?”

“No way!”

“Why not?”

“He wouldn’t want to be my date.”

“Let’s make a deal”, Yaz held out her little finger. “I’ll ask the Doctor to the Ball if you ask Cedric.”

Sally hesitated but hooked her finger with Yaz’s.  

 They left, Sally to the common room and Yaz to the library. On her way back, holding as many books as she could, Yaz crashed into someone.

“Yaz!”, the Doctor said,  kneeling to help her with the books.

“Doctor!”

It was now or never. Yaz kneeled beside her, taking a deep breath. Right. The Yule Ball. She promised Sally, she could do it. “Doctor… I… You…”

“Are you okay?”, the Doctor gave her the last book.

“Yes! I just… You know… Books!”

“Yeah, I can see that”, the Doctor chucked. “Need any help?”

“No! I got it! Later!”, Yaz fled unashamed.

Maybe a little bit ashamed. This was harder than she predicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Yule Ball! I know you're all waiting for this. 
> 
> So, I have a few things to say. 
> 
> First of all, thanks for the lovely comments as always. When I fist got the idea for this fic, I thought no one would be interested. Glad I was wrong. Thank you very much.
> 
> Second, I won't be able to post every week. I tried with the chapter, but it was impossible. I will update as fast as I can though, so don't give up on me.
> 
> Finally, I just wanted to give a shout out to every fanfic writer in here. I've been reading some fantastic Thasmin fics, it's quite impressive. I'm not a native english speaker, I learned the laguage a few years ago reading fanfic. Maybe that's way I get disappointed whenever a celebrity makes fun of us writers. You've been doing an amazing job, all of you. Don't ever stop.


	6. The Yule Ball: Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I decided to turn this chapter into a two parter. As I was writing, I realized it would be a much longer chapter, so I prefered to split it in two and post this one earlier. That's why it's a bit shorter. Hope you enjoy it!

Yaz was chilling on the black leather couch when Sally came running through the passage.

“I asked him!”

In a single swift movement, Yaz was up holding her by the shoulders.

“Tell me everything.”

The girl looked quite shaken; her face was white as a sheet, as if she’d just seen a ghost. That couldn’t possibly be the reason, Bloody Baron was their House ghost, nothing could be scarier.  

“He said yes?”, Yaz asked, expectantly. Sally lowered her head, silently answering the question. “Oh, Sally. I’m sorry.”

“He’s going with Cho Chang…”

“Really? I didn’t know they were dating.”

“Yes! But that’s not all”, she pulled Yaz to seat with her. “You know when a person has a reputation for being really nice but when you meet them, it’s just a big fat lie? And they are basically scum?”, Yaz nodded, knowing where she was going. “He’s nothing like that!”

“What?”

“Cedric was so nice to me! He even asked if I could help him with Astronomy… He knows I’m good at Astronomy!”

“I did not see that coming”, Yaz chuckled.

“Right? I guess he felt bad for refusing my proposal… But I don’t care! He’s so charming, Yaz.”

Apart from the bad news, Yaz felt happy for her friend; at least someone had gone through with their pact. Four days had passed since the pinky swear and Yaz could not bring herself the courage to ask a simple question. What the hell was wrong with her?

“Uhm… Yaz? Are you there?”, Sally snapped her fingers in front of her face.

“Oh, sorry… I’m glad everything worked out, one way or another.”

“Me too. I mean, I’ll get over him eventually, but hopefully we can still be friends.”

“Friends. You two, looking at the stars. I can only imagine”, Yaz joked. Sally shoved her, smiling at the thought.

“But what about you? Have you asked the Doctor yet?”

“Ooooooh”, she covered her face with a pillow. Her next words came out muffled so Sally had to throw the stupid thing across the room. “I said no!”

“Why not?!”

“I don’t know! I’m useless at this.”

“Don’t be so dramatic. You just have to get up enough nerve to ask.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to do that?”

“Don’t ask me. She’s your crush, not mine.”

Before she could answer, the conversation was cut short by the entrance of a third person. Blaise Zabini, a handsome seventeen year old boy, stood beside them.

“Yasmin Khan, right? Can we talk?”

 

“I could die for a shower”, Amy said, holding her Comet 260 in one hand and the bat in the other. They walked side by side out of the Quidditch field.

“You and I both”, the Doctor carried her Comet 290 on her shoulder.

They had been practicing for a few hours, but the weather had become too much to bare. Flocks of snow started falling from the sky, giving the castle a very Christmassy look.  Their clothes were soaking wet. As soon as they entered the castle, they let out a sigh of relief.

“Don’t get me wrong”, Amy started, gritting her teeth. “I love Christmas, but why does it have to be so freaking cold?”

“Dunno... I’m a Time Lady, not a Weather Lady.”

“I’ll never get used to that title of yours.”

Their limbs were so heavy that they shuffled on their way to the Great Hall, leaving a track o snow behind them. The smell from lunch hit them before they entered the room. The Doctor felt her stomach rumble. Before reaching the table, Amy caught sight of something across the room; Rory was eating his lunch at the Hufflepuff table.

“Amy?”, the Doctor looked confused.

“You think I should talk to him?”, she turned around to face her friend.

“About what?”

“The Ball!”

“Oh! I totally forgot!”, the Doctor slapped her own forehead. “Yes, you should!”

Amy took a deep breath. She was usually a very composed girl; the Doctor rarely got to see her nervous or anxious. But now, she could see her having second thoughts.

“Amy”, she held her hand, squeezing it lightly.

“Alright! I’ll go!”, Amy shoved her Quidditch equipment into the Doctor’s arms.

She marched without looking back. Rory, who had been distracted with his food, jumped when she slapped the table close to his plate.

“Hello, there”, Amy put a hand on her hips.

“Amy! Uhm… Hi…”

“Sorry, should’ve warned you there.”

“It’s fine, I was distracted.”

“So…”, she sat next to him. “I have something to ask.”

Rory looked suspicious all of sudden. He knew Amy was up to something. “Okay…”

“Are you going to ask me to the Ball or not?”

Out of all the possibilities that had crossed his mind, this was not one of them. Rory was caught off guard, with his mouth hanging open.

“’Cause we’re two days away from Christmas and I was kinda hoping you’d ask me by now.”

She waited for his answer, but when the boy turned his back to her, Amy felt her heart sink. It had been a stupid idea; they didn’t even talk that much and when they did, it was always Amy who would start the conversation. She let out a sigh and got up from the seat. At least she tried.

“Hold on!”, she was held by her wrist before she could walk away. Turning around, Amy gasped. Rory was holding out a single sunflower; he had probably fished the present from inside his bag. “I was waiting for the right moment.”

“What are you doing, Rory?”

“I’m asking you to the Ball?”, he didn’t look so sure of his intentions.

“Really?”

“Yes! I mean… I’m not so good with words, but I know what I want. I want to take you, Amy Pond, to the Ball”, he finally managed in a single breath.

For once in her life time, Amy was dumbstruck. She held the sunflower carefully. It was her favorite flower, ever since she was a kid. How did he know? Maybe he had seen her admiring the garden outside.

“Yes…”, she whispered, barely audible.

“What?”

“I said yes. I’ll go to the Ball with you.”

Rory smiled, relived. So did Amy.

The Doctor waited patiently for her friend to return. Not bothering with the Quidditch equipment, she simply threw all of it on top of the table. When Amy came back, she had a big smile on her face, which put a big smile on the Doctor’s.

“So…”

“We’re going to the Ball! Easy peasy.”

“YES!”, the Doctor tossed her arms around Amy and gave her a bear hug.

“Alright, Doctor!”, she tried to free herself. “It’s not a big deal.”

“Yes, it is! I’m happy for you.”

“Thanks, but you should start thinking who you’re gonna take.”

They sat on the table, on opposite sides. A Christmas turkey suddenly appeared in front of them. It looked delicious as always.

“I know. I really did forget, with all the homework I have piled up… I was thinking about asking Yaz, though.”

“Oh…”

“What do you mean _oh_?”

“I thought you already knew.”

“Knew what?”, the Doctor asked, impatiently. Amy clearly didn’t want to be the bearer of bad news. “Knew what, Amy?”

“Yaz is going with Blaise Zabini.”

The Doctor’s face fell. Who the hell was Blaise Zabini?

“Who the hell is Blaise Zabini?!”

“He’s a Slytherin boy, must be Yaz’s friend. He was bragging about it just this morning.”

“I don’t understand.”

Amy tried to pick her words carefully, not wanting to hurt her friend. “Apparently, he asked her to the Ball yesterday and she said yes. That’s what he was bragging about.”

The Doctor looked down at her plate. “Oh…”  

 

Christmas Eve came to freeze everyone's bones. The castle woke up that morning with its windows frozen and massive stalactites hanging from the roof's edges. Students wore whatever they could to keep themselves warm, but no one seemed to care. The Yule Ball was just a few hours away and those who didn't have a date yet had to hurry up if they still expected to ask someone.

Yaz was one of them. Having delayed it as long as she could, if she didn't get down to business immediately, she would end up going to the Ball on her own. So when she saw the Doctor walking down the stairs that morning, she rushed to meet her.

"Hey, Doctor!"

The Doctor whipped up her head. "Hi, Yaz!"

"I wanted to talk to you about something...", she said out of breath.

"About what?"

"The Ball..."

"Oh...", The Doctor crunched her nose. It was not the reaction Yaz was expecting. "I don't think I'll be attending."

"What? Why not?"

"Never been a fan of parties and dancing has never been a fan of me."

Yaz pictured herself throwing all of her plans through the window. Sensing the girl was kind of bothered by her words, the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder.

"But I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time!", and to Yaz's surprise, she winked.

"What's that?"

"Oh, you know what it is. You have enough fun for both of us, okay?"

When the Doctor walked past her without a decent explanation, Yaz's mouth fell. Did she say something wrong? For some reason, she felt the Doctor was mad at her and she didn't have a clue why.

"Wait a second!", she turned around to follow her. "What are you talking about?"

The Doctor didn't stop. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not buying your excuse, Doctor. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't mind having two left feet."

"That's because you never seen me dancing."

"Doctor!", she held her arm, pulling her to a halt. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well, maybe I'm just not in the mood to go to the Ball."

"But it's Christmas!"

"You don't celebrate Christmas."

"I know...", Yaz shrugged. As a Muslim, she really did not celebrate the holiday. "But it's a party nonetheless. We'll have a good time."

"I'm sure you will."

That again. Yaz felt a twinge of annoyance with all that passive aggressiveness emanating from the other girl.

"Stop it! What are you talking about?"

"Blaise Zabini!"

Yaz took a step back. "Wait, what?"

"Don't worry, okay. It's not like I was expecting you to ask someone else..."- _me_!

She. Was. Jealous! Even though the Doctor was red in annoyance, Yaz couldn't keep herself from smiling. "Doctor..."

"You know what? Who is Blaise Zabini?", she continued. "You never told me about him."

"He's a Slytherin boy. We don't talk much to be honest."

"Oh, so you decided to go with him instead of...", she stopped herself before spilling out the truth.

"Instead of who?"

"You know..."

"I don't. Instead of who, Doctor?", Yaz knew this was cruel, but the Doctor's face was priceless. She didn't respond. Yaz waited for an answer but the Doctor simply looked away, avoiding eye contact.

"Why are you going with him, anyway?", she diverged the question.

"I'm not."

"What?", the Doctor turned her head to Yaz again; her eyes were blown in surprise. "You're not going with him?"

"Nope."

Confusion was the word to describe her in that moment. The Doctor kept opening her mouth to say something but she couldn't find the right words.

"Who told you I was going with him?", Yaz asked out of curiosity.

"Amy... She heard him bragging about it a couple of days ago."

"Did she? Well, Blaise is a cock and a liar. He did ask me but I said no."

"Really?", was all the Doctor managed.

"Yes. I mean... He's not the person I wanna go with...", Yaz brought her hand to scratch her neck.

"Who is it then?"

If the Doctor didn't seem genuinely confused, Yaz would have probably laughed at her. But she had stretched the situation long enough already; it was time to be honest.

"You, you dumbass!"

"Oh... OOH!!!", realization came crashing into her. "That makes a lot more sense..."

"Doctor, I swear, fancying you is like riding a drunk hippogriff."

"Oi! Don't be so mean. Wait... Fancying me?"

Yaz blushed instantly. "Oh, shut up. At least I didn't make a fool of myself."

The Doctor smiled apologetically. "I'm always doing that around you... Wait here so I can jump out of that window."

"Don't!", Yaz said and they were both laughing. It might not have worked the way Yaz expected, but it did make the whole situation much less stressful. "So, the thing I came here to ask you? The Ball?

"Right..."

"Do you wanna go with me?"

"Of course I do”, she hummed softly. Yaz felt the weight lift off her shoulders. She didn't know if she wanted to slap the Doctor or kiss her; probably both.

They were standing close to the Transfiguration classroom. Students walked by them without paying close attention. They weren't alone, to Yaz's disappointment. But if students were rushing to class, it also meant they should go or else they would be late.

"That's good", Yaz smiled, looking down at her feet. "So, uhm... I'll see you tomorrow?"

Before Yaz moved a muscle, the Doctor took a step forward, slowly. Her nerves started to rise up again, this time for not knowing what would come out of it. Touching her neck ever so gently, the Doctor placed a delicate kiss on her cheek, sending her entire body on fire.

"Definitely", the Doctor whispered before turning on her heels and leaving Yaz frozen into place, as if winter had just hit her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for the comments and kudos. Love you all!


	7. The Yule Ball- Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE WEIRD SISTERS and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! *Shamefully hides her face*
> 
> I have to start saying I am sorry. I know it has been a few months since my last update and I don't want to make excuses 'cause nobody cares. BUT. I am really happy to be back AND really grateful for all the suport and everything.   
> Now I have to say, I won't be able to post very often, which does not mean I gave up on this fic. I really haven't. Especially now we know there's gonna be a Doctor in full tuxedo next series! So I'll just stop talking and let you hopefully enjoy the chapter.

"You're going like that?", Amy frowned, looking the Doctor up and down.

 

"Why not?", she responded while checking herself in the mirror.

 

The Doctor had a very singular taste in fashion. Not bad, just different. She was wearing a dark blue tuxedo- which looked quite good on her body- with laces coming out of her colar and sleeves. That was the tricky bit; the lace made the entire outfit look like it came straight out of the 18th century.

 

Amy held out her wand. "Let me make some adjustments."

 

She cut out the lace with no pitty. The Doctor scratched her chin, taking a moment to think. There was something missing... Aha! She rummaged through the drawers and found what Amy thought to be a piece of cloth. "Much better!", the Doctor said, adjusting the light blue bowtie.

 

"What do you think?"

 

"Someone is getting laid tonight."

 

The Doctor choked and blushed furiously. "I don't know about that..."

 

"If I were Yaz, I'd jump on you like a horny Erumpent", Amy said and the Doctor turned into an even deeper tone of red. She enjoyed the look on her friend's face. "Anyway... I'm still not sure about mine. Which one?" Amy held two dresses, one red and the other green.

 

"The red one! Definitely!"

 

"Yeah, I think I agree with you... That's a first."

 

They finished getting dressed in silence.

 

 

The Great Hall was irrecognizeble; hundreds of rosebushes had been conjured to house real faries- an agreement was maid with professor Dumbledore- and the walls were covered in sparkly silver frost. There was even a life size statue of Father Christmas that waved when a student walked by. But what made the place look completely different from the most famous wizarding school in the world was the colorful pallet created by the dress robes worn by the students and the teachers- Mcgonagall herself was wearing a dress robe of red tartan.

 

The Doctor and Amy walked down the stairs in front of the Hall. Dozen of students waited for their dates on the bottom; some were pacing back and forth- due to nerves most likely. The Doctor would be lying if she said she wasn't nervous herself. Glancing sideways at Amy, she felt even worse; the girl looked so calm that made the Doctor want to grabe her by the shoulders and scream HOW DO YOU DO THAT? Instead, she prefered to shove her hands in her pockets and pretend everything was under control.

 

"Hey, don't this remind you of Beauxbatons?"

 

The Doctor was yanked away from her own thoughts by Amy's voice; she was pointing at a giant Christmas tree made of ice.

 

"I'm so glad we're not going back next year", Amy completed, talking more to herself than with the Doctor. "But not so much about being unimployed."

 

"Don't worry about that", the Doctor responded. "We're all on the same boat."

 

"At least you know what you wanna do. The Quiberon Quafflepunchers will be lucky to have you."

 

"I'm not in yet! There'll be try-outs, you know."

 

Being in a professional Quidditch team had been her goal for as long as the Doctor could remember. She wasn't just good, she was the best Seaker Beauxbatons had seen in ages. In one particular memorable match, she caught the golden snitch in thirteen seconds; even Fleur congratulated her with a not-so-humble- _well done._

 

"I know, I know... Maybe I should try for the Beater spot."

 

"I can already picture Pond written on the back of your uniform", the Doctor tried to cheer her up. But it was true, Amy could do almost anything when she put her mind to it; she was the most stuburn girl the Doctor had ever met, and that included herself.

 

She didn’t  cling to that thought for much longer, though, because walking down the stairs, Yaz and Sally smiled upon them. Sally was wearing a pink flowery dress, very feminine and very cute. The Doctor held her gaze on Yaz; she was wearing a Patiala salwar, a type of female trousers with loose layers and a short kameez- a sort of tunic-, all in orange. Drapped over her shoulders, a green cloth embroidered on both sides with orange silk floss completed her outfit. The Doctor couldn’t take her eyes away.

 

“Hi, Doc. Amy. You both look lovely”, Sally complimented them when they reached the bottom of the stairs.

 

Amy was about to say something when the Doctor interrupted.

 

“Blimey, you look beautiful.”

 

“Thanks”, Yaz and Sally said in unison.

Sally obviously knew the compliment wasn’t for her, but it was too good of a chance to let it pass. Yaz and the Doctor were given eachother very intimate looks, she could at least have some fun with that.

 

“You know, Yaz was just telling me how she loves a woman in a tuxedo.”

 

“I was?”

 

Yaz was suddenly very interested in her own shoes.The Doctor just smiled like an idiot.  Next to her, Amy gave Sally the thumbs up and a wink.

 

“You do look nice, Doctor”, Yaz said so only she would hear. Amy and Sally were too distracted plotting against them anyway.

 

“Thanks… Shall we?”, the Doctor offered her arm and Yaz gladly accepted.

 

While they made their way to where the students had gathered waiting for the first waltz, Amy moved away from the group when Rory waved at her from the other side of the room. The three girls stood side by side when the four Champions entered with their dates.

 

Sally averted her eyes when Cedric walked past them. But she had no time to dwell on that.

“No way”, she mumbled.

 

Yaz knew what she meant when Hermine Granger showed up with no other than Viktor Krum. She looked stunning in that pink dress.

 

“I know, right. Krum is a lucky guy.”

 

With everyone on their positions, a gentle violine note set off the waltz. Some of the couples glided gracefully, others resembled trolls in heat; mainly Potter, actually. Soon enough, Dubledore guided Professor Minerva to the center of the ballroom, leading her effortlessly. That encouraged other couples to join the Champions in the waltz and Yaz only realised what was happening when the hand that had pulled her by the arm stopped abruptly and moved to the small of her back. The Doctor was watching her closely.

 

“I thought you didn’t dance”, said Yaz.

 

“Why would you think that?”

 

Then, their feet were moving elegantly; whenever Yaz lost her balance, the Doctor was there to hold her with firm hands. A palm separated their bodies, but Yaz could still feel the heat emanating between them. Not once did the Doctor falter, which surprised her to no end. Not that she couldn’t believe the Doctor being a good dancer, but she was soo clumsy in her daily self, the possibility had never crossed her mind.

 

The violine came to a sudden halt. A loud interference in one of the speakers killed the light mood and separated the couples, having to cover their ears.

 

“ARE YOU READY TO ROOOOCK?”, a penetrating voice errupted like thunder through the crowd.

 

Sally appeared out of the blue, almost running over Yaz due to her excitement, “NO ACTUAL WAY!”

 

From behind the curtains hanging on the back of the room, eight man wearing full black leather clothes took the stage. They were holding guitars, lutes, basses and even  bagpipes.

 

“WE ARE THE WEIRD SISTERS!!!”

 

The drums roared. What was once a peaceful ball, became rock gig in the blink of an eye. Sally had already speed up to reach the front of the stage, leaving Yaz and the Doctor behind without a second thought.

 

The music got louder and louder. Everyone, including the teachers, had apparently saved up all energy for this moment. The crowd jumped in unison, making the ground tremble and turning the Hall into a true party.

 

Yaz turned to say something to the Doctor but stopped midways when she laid eyes on her. She was doing the most weird step Yaz had ever seen; her arms were raised to the sky and shaking along with her legs. It was truely marvelous to witness that moment. Yaz couldn't help but crack up at the sight of her not giving a damn to what people might think and, to her surprise, it was an incredibly catchy step. Soon enough, five or six people had joined them with their arms up, moving clumsily along to the song. The excuse that she couldn't dance seemed so far fetched now. She did have a funny style, but the Doctor could never be called a terrible dancer. People even took a few steps back to give the girl room for whatever she was doing, which was a very coordenated robotic dance mirrored by Yaz.

 

They were close to one another. The temperature of the room had climbed up several degrees; everyone was sweating through their garments. The Doctor grinned at Yaz, taking her hand and pulling her closer. They danced with their fingers intertwined. Whenever the Doctor tried a more advanced step- failing graceously- Yaz would start giggling. So the Doctor missed the steps on purpose.

 

Five songs were played until the girls had to fight through the crowd to get some rest. Yaz seated on one of the circular tables arranged on the corner of the room.

 

"I will never believe a word you say from now on", she ruffled out of breath.

 

"May I ask why?", the Doctor set next to her, fanning them both due to the heat.

 

"You killed on the dance floor, even though you told me you couldn't dance."

 

"I'll take that as a compliment."

 

Looking at each other, the whole situation seemed absurd. They were having a great time and not even caring about other people in the room; Malfoy, for instance, was dancing with a girl a few meters away from them... Poor girl. Yaz felt the Doctor move next to her and the next moment their fingers were once again interwovened.

 

"Thanks for asking me", said the Doctor, looking down at their hands.

 

Yaz stroke her skin ever so gently. "Thanks for saying yes."

 

Students applauded inthusiastically when _Do The Hippogriff_ came to an end. Yaz was thankfull; despite having loved to dance like a madman close to the Doctor, the speakers were really loud and were giving her a headache. The next song was a slow one; the first notes to _Magic Works_ were played in the guitar, drawing sighs from the ladies in the room. From everyone but Yaz, who snorted at their reaction.

 

“What?”, asked the Doctor.

 

“Sorry, it’s just… This song is sooo sappy.”

 

“No way! I love this song”, the Doctor said in disbelief.

 

“That’s because you’re a romantic, Doctor.”

 

“And you’re not?”

 

Yaz was at a loss for words. She had never described herself as a romantic girl, which was why she laughed when the Doctor stretched a hand asking for that dance.

 

“C’mon, Khan.”

 

They walked hand in hand to the center of the dance floor. At a corner, Neville was dancing with Ginny, and about ten other couples were spread around the room, swaying  slowly to the beat. The Doctor took Yaz’s left hand on her right one, resting it against her chest; her left hand came to rest on Yaz’s waist, pulling her closer.

 

“I’ll lead”, whispered the Doctor, making Yaz gasp from the proximity.

 

They didn’t do much. There was no crazy step like before, they simply swayed on the spot, bodies pressed flush from the waist up.

 

_The lyrics were sappy_ , Yaz thought, but found herself not caring a bit. Instead, her attention was interely directed to the Doctor’s index finger tapping to the rhythm of the song on her skin. The Doctor brought her face closer to nuzzle at her jawline. The tip of her nose was cool against the skin just under Yaz’s ear, and her lips a little warmer where they rested briefly on her neck. Yaz couldn’t help but blush. Then she inhailed that tea smell which was kind of the Doctor’s thing and Yaz remembered the dream. She blushed even harder.

 

“You’re okay? You’re a bit hot”, the Doctor whispered before realising what she had just said. “I mean, you feel hot. It’s hot in here, you know? Not because of you! Not that- that you’re not- you know...”

 

“Doctor!”, Yaz squeezed her hand. “How can you go from lady killer to dorky mess in one second?”

 

“It’s a talent?”

 

“You’re very talented”, grinned Yaz, pressing their bodies closer together. “And it is hot in here.”

 

“Oh, do you want to leave?”

 

“No way.”

 

They were looking at eachother before the Doctor brought her forehead to rest against Yaz’s, closing her eyes. Yaz could feel the Doctor’s hot breath against her cheek, if she moved one inch closer, their lips would touch. That’s what she did. Yaz moved and the Doctor, sensing what she was doing, mimicked her movements. Their lips brushed, but before they could actually touch, Yaz felt herself being shoved by someone.

 

“What the hell?”

 

Blaise Zabini walked past them, huffing.

 

“What’s your problem, mate?”, the Doctor turned around, not letting go of Yaz’s hand.

 

“That’s Blaise Zabini, Doctor. The guy who asked me to the Ball.”

 

Blaise turned around to face them.   

 

“Sorry, didn’t see you two there”, he said in an annoyed voice.

 

“I don’t believe you”, the Doctor took one step closer to the boy.

 

“Doctor, please leave it alone”, Yaz held her arm. She didn’t want this to be a déjà vu of what happened at the Three Broomsticks.

 

“You know what?”, the Doctor looked at Yaz. “I think he’s just jealous because I’ve got a hot date and he hasn’t.”

 

Blaise turned red in anger but before he could do anything, the Doctor took Yaz by the hand and dragged her away, leaving the boy behind. They walked back to the tables- most of them were now empty since many students had already gone to bed- but Yaz spotted Sally by the door and walked in her direction, taking the Doctor with her.

 

“You’re leaving?”, she asked her friend.

 

“Yeah, I’m dead tired. Everything hurts”, Sally looked at her own bare feet; her shoes were nowhere to be found.

 

“Did you have a nice time?”, asked the Doctor.

 

“You’re kidding me? I’ve never had soomuch fun in my entire life. Dumbledore surely knows how to throw a party. I mean, he hired the Weird Sisters! THE WEIRD SISTERS!”, Sally’s eyes almost popped out of her face.

 

“You really like them, don’t you?”, asked the Doctor, delighted by her overexcitement.

 

“Not really”, Sally joked.

 

Then Yaz knew something was up. There was something on the Doctor’s face, as if she was plotting something.

 

The Doctor held Sally’s arm. “Wait here!”, and ran into the dance floor.

 

The girls couldn’t really see what she was doing, there was some sort of smoke around the room- special effects Dumbledore must have thought to be cool. Four or five couples had remained; the music was over and so was the dancing. Yaz had to agree with Sally, it had been an awesome party. 

 

The Doctor came skipping back. In her hands, she was hold a piece of parchment.

 

“Here”, she handed the parchment to Sally.

 

“What...”, Sally stopped midsentence, opened her mouth in owe and threw her arms around the Doctor’s neck in a tight hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

 

“Sally, I- I can’t breathe”, the Doctor tried to free herself.

 

Sally let go of her, smiling from ear0to ear.

 

“What’s this?”, curiosity got the best of her and Yaz yanked the parchment form her friend’s hand. She couldn’t recognize the handwrite at first. It had been scribbled in a hurry. But then…

 

“Kirley Duke. Myron Wagtail. Orsino Thruston… Doctor, you got their autograph?”, Yaz looked at her.

 

“Not all of them. Just the ones who were sober enough to remember their own names.”

 

“I love your girlfriend, Yaz!”, Sally hugged the autographed parchment against her chest.

 

The Doctor was also smiling. She was so distracted by Sally she had no time to react when Yaz grabbed her by the collar and pulled her into a kiss. Their eyes shot closed instinctively. The Doctor’s hands found their way to Yaz’s waist. Yaz held her neck, stroking the soft skin just under her jaw.

 

It was a chaste kiss. They both moved back, taking deep breathes. But neither said a word. Instead, the Doctor pulled Yaz closer and kissed her once more. She moved her tongue along the seam of her lips, gently, coaxing her into opening them. Yaz gasped, giving her an opening and she thrusted her tongue into her mouth. Consciously, she slowed the kiss, moving her lips over Yaz’s in an unhurried deliberate way.

 

They pulled apart to breathe. The Doctor’s cheeks were flushed, putting all sorts of thoughts in Yaz’s head.

 

“Do you want to get out of here now?”

 

Yaz looked around and since Sally had vanished she simply said:

 

“Yes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS ONCE MORE! I love you guys. Please don't call me names in the comments. Unless you really feel like it, then go for it.


End file.
